undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Genocide Route
The genocide route is one of the three routes you can choose in the game Undertale. It is achieved by killing all monsters encountered and hunting down the ones you missed in a specific region. Changes *During a Genocide Route, encounters get much less frequent, until you exaust the kill counter. *Before reaching the kill counter, SAVE stars read " ". **After reaching the kill counter, SAVE stars read "Determination". *Examining the drawers in Toriel's kitchen, the message " " pops up. *Examining the mirror in Toriel's hallway displays the message "t's me, *insert name*.", instead of "It's you!". *Toriel can be killed in one hit. *After killing Toriel, Flowey suggests teaming up with the protagonist, recognizing them as the first human. *The protagonist ignores Sans's order to hide from Papyrus. *After Papyrus leaves, Sans asks the protagonist to pretend being a human to appease his brother. *The protagonist can now take 3 pieces from the Snowman, until it is "A useless pile of snow." *The protagonist either ignores Papyrus's puzzles, or they are solved with the help of Flowey. *If one misses Snowdrake, the SAVE star reads "The comedian got away. Failure.", and the Genocide Route is aborted. *After reaching the kill counter, Snowdin has been evacuated. *The bunny shopkeeper is absent, and the protagonist can steal all of her wares, as well as 758 gold. *Papyrus can be killed in one hit. **After Papyrus is killed, the "Welcome to Snowdin" sign vanishes. *All NPCs except Monster Kid, Gerson and the Mad Dummy are absent from Waterfall. *All the puzzles except the piano puzzle are solved. *The bridge flowers are already aligned. *Onion-san is absent. *All the Echo Flowers are silent, except the one that says "Behind you". *When climbing the ledge, the protagonist climbs onto Monster Kid's shoulders roughly. *The Mad Dummy gets so angry, it reforms into "The Glad Dummy". *It's impossible to buy Temmie Armour, since the protagonist can't pay for Tem Colleg. *Undyne is fought earlier. *After finally defeating Undyne, she talks about how Alphys was watching the fight. *Alphys is absent, and doesn't upgrade the protagonists phone. Instead, two extra boxes are added. *RG 01 and 02 are encountered much earlier. They can both be killed in one hit. *The Mettaton cooking show, news bulletin and musical do not occur. *So Sorry cannot be fought, and without hacking, the Apron cannot be obtained. *MTT Resort is empty, except for Burgerpants. *The protagonist can steal all of Bratty and Catty's wares, as well as 5 gold. *The elevator is already functional. *Mettaton NEO can be killed in one hit. *Flowey describes what happened to him before and after becoming a flower. *Sans serves as the final boss. **Asgore and Flowey are killed on encounter. *No matter your decision to Chara, they destroy the game world anyways, then offers to rebuild it, but the protagonist must sacrifice their soul, resulting in "Soulless" endings. Route fights All of the bosses fought normally are present, with the exception of Asgore. *Undyne reformed from her Determination after being nearly killed, and the battle with "Undyne the Undying" occurs. *Mettaton reforms after turning a dial, he forms into "Mettaton NEO". He looks as if he could be a formidable enemy IF HE DIDN'T DIE ON CONTACT. *The final boss for the Genocide Route is Sans. He is the weakest enemy in the game, yet he still beats the player a million f*cking times. Post-Genocide *The True Pacifist endings are warped. **If one chooses "I want to stay with you", after Toriel leaves a slice of pie in the protagonists room, they turn around to reveal Chara's face and eyes, as they have taken full possession of Frisk. A slowed down track of Flowey's laugh plays. **If one chooses "I have places to go", in the photograph of you and your friends, Chara is replacing Frisk and everyone else's face is scribbled out in red, implying they were all killed. *Annoying Dog doesnt come on screen, and "The End" is in red. Consequence Avoidance *Delete the last directory in the aforementioned save location for your respective system; this removes everything you have done in the game as if it is your first time playing it. *Delete or rename the files system_information_962 and system_information_963 in the aforementioned save location. This removes any effects of having done the Genocide Route. The system_information_962 file is the one that you have erased the world, and system_information_963 is when you have sold your soul. *Unistall the game, then reinstall it. Demo *At the end of the Genocide Demo, red letters appear. These read "That was fun. Let's finish the job". *A faceless Flowey image appears. Gallery Category:Ending list Category:Route